


Crossfire

by orphan_account



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Post-Canon Fix-It, Shawngela is Endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shawn decides that he's not ready to let Angela go just yet so he impulsively decides to follow her to Europe. What happens when he gets to airport and finds her still there, her heart torn between choosing to stay here with Shawn or go to Europe to be with her father?Takes place from the episode Angela's Ashes.
Relationships: Shawn Hunter/Angela Moore, Topanga Lawrence-Matthews/Cory Matthews
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Crossfire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I hated how the writers handled Angela's character and her relationship with Shawn, so I'm doing the lords work and fixing it.

Seven hours.

⠀⠀Seven hours ago Angela Moore walked through those back doors with her father, leaving with a brown duffle bag, one medium-sized suitcase, and Shawn Hunter's heart. Seven hours ago was the last time Shawn held the love of his life in his arms and told her he loved her. Seven hours ago, he let go of his heart because he thought it was right but now, he wasn't so sure.

He told her goodbye, because well that's what felt right. He knew that saying see you later or something along those lines would put pressure on her and that was the last thing he wanted. Shawn wanted Angela to be happy. And if she was happy going to Europe with her father, who was he to stop her? That's what good boyfriends did, right? Besides, he was a big believer in what's meant to be is meant to be. So, if the stars were aligned for them to be together, they would be.

Life already felt incomplete without her. The minute she walked out of his life, he already knew things weren't going to be the same. He couldn't turn to his side to catch her facial expressions when Cory came crying about his petty problems anymore. He knew he couldn't anticipate that nonchalant back touch from her when they engaged in conversation with their friends. Or how'd she pop in randomly, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around him, uttering a quick 'I love you' in his ear that only he could hear. There would be no more of that. Not for a while.

Sure, he had been without her before but not like this. He was okay without her at his hip because they didn't need to be attached like that; he could always just pop in to see her on campus, so it didn't bother him. But this was different. He couldn't just pick up the phone and tell her he was on his way or simply visit her dorm room.

Now, she was thousands of miles away and there was no telling what their future held now. Shawn wanted to believe that they would make it but how could they? He loved her more than anything and he knew she loved him just as much, but wouldn't it be selfish of him to try and hold her back in a relationship when she could be discovering herself in Europe? He didn't want that. He didn't want to try and force a long distance thing that would ultimately just put pressure on her and then six months down the road, she began to resent him. That was the last thing he wanted. If she wasn't with him, he still wanted her in his life.

Even if that meant her not being with him. 

So, that was why he said goodbye. Not _see you later_ or _see you soon_ , but goodbye. He knew that if he tried to hold on, it would only hurt them both in the long run. He wanted her to go to Europe and focus on herself and her relationship with her father. Trying to maintain a long distance relationship would just be more food on her plate than she could handle. And even if she didn't realize he was letting go then, it would only be easier for them both when the phones stopped ringing, the letters stopped writing, until they realized things were over.

At least that's what Shawn had been telling himself for the last seven hours.

Shawn hadn't grown accustomed to the discomfort at the back of his throat from the tears he'd held back. He refused to cry, because once those tears started to flow, he knew. He knew that Angela was gone and they were done for good. And no matter how much he tried to convince himself, he wasn't ready to let her go. Not now. Not ever.

Shawn laid in bed that night, staring up at the ceiling, his hands folded beneath his head, that warm fuzzy feeling that he always got whenever he got sad and had no idea how to deal with his emotions. And for a second, he had the urge to drink but then, Angela was popping back into his head. He couldn't do it, without her look of disappointment every time he turned to the bottle instead of facing his problems.

He couldn't erase the last image of her out of his mind. When she walked through those doors and gave him one last longing look, it was like she wasn't ready to leave, no matter how much she wanted to spend time with her dad. But maybe she knew that he was letting her go for good and in return, she was doing the same. They both were always too afraid to let themselves be happy, so it made sense. He had let Angela go, and she knew it, so she knew that she should let him go, too.

He turned to his side, staring at the side of the bed she would always sleep in whenever she slept over. His eyes closed, breathing in softly of her lingering scent, from when she had slept over the night before she left. It smelled exactly like her; cocoa butter and a soft hint of lavender. The smell was very faint but it was apparent enough. His stomach tightened at the thought of her scent disappearing in the next day or two, and then his bed would be back to smelling like regular ole him.

Shawn felt so sad that he could throw up. He laid crippled in his bed, eyes shut tightly, squeezing the Angela's pillow to his chest like his life depended on it, fighting back the same tears he'd been fighting since she left. The moon peeked through his curtains, into his pitch black room, offering a tiny bit of light, much to his dismay. He was sad, and if he couldn't drink, the least he wanted was to be curled up, in the dark, so he wouldn't be seen. But he couldn't have that. And he couldn't have Angela.

And that very thought pissed him off. Before he could even stop himself, he had ripped the blanket off of his body and flung the pillow to the side, jumping up and slamming the lights on. He didn't do anything from there, instead, beginning to pace back and forth, his dark brows furrowed and his lips set into a straight line, his mind racing as he carefully thought out his next actions.

What was he doing? How could he let Angela go? He didn't deserve her, but he loved her. He loved her more so much that it suffocated him. Filled his entire being. So, how could he do this to himself again? Let her walk away from him because he was convinced it was for the best? He could never get himself to believe that he was good enough for Angela but for once, why didn't he be selfish? Why? Why did he let the one good thing in his life slip through his fingers?

Shawn knew that her relationship with her father was important which was why he would never try and get her to stay but maybe, just maybe, that was just another convenient reason to push her away. To convince himself that she was better off without him and maybe she was, but he wasn't. He wasn't better off without Angela. He didn't want to be better off without her.

And then his mind really started racing. They hadn't had enough time together because of both of their insecurities, but he took most of the blame. Instead of being happy with her, he wasted time pushing her away, because he convinced himself they couldn't be like Cory and Topanga. Because he convinced himself that she would see he wasn't worth it in the end. They hadn't had enough time together and now, Shawn didn't know if he'd lost the love of his life because he hadn't fought harder for her. _For them_.

Before Shawn knew it, he was throwing the duvets off of his body and jumping up, ripping his bedroom door open and storming out towards Jack's bedroom. He didn't bother knocking on the door, instead waltzing right on in without a single care in the world, turning his brother's lights on. "Jack, wake up." He clapped his hands.

Jack's eyes peeled open and he winced at the light beaming down on him, lifting his hand to try and shield him from it. "Shawn? It's almost midnight, what the hell are you doing?" He asked incredulously, sleep thick in his voice.

"I need your credit card."

That question was enough for Jack to sit up in his bed completely, eyes now completely open. "Are you crazy? No way man." He shook his head. Jack had recently been cut off by his step father so he was being extra frugal with the way he spent his money. He didn't need Shawn running up his credit for whatever it was he needed.

Shawn took a deep breath. "Jack, I promise I will pay you back and then some extra. But I _really_ need your credit card and I need it like now." Shawn gave him a determined look, his fists formed at his side.

Jack eyed him hesitantly, noticing how serious Shawn was. It was surprising enough that Jack nearly caved before he came back to his senses. He shook his head again, "no way, Shawn. Credit isn't just free cash to be dealt out, you know? I don't— "

"Jack," Shawn interrupted him, irritated, "I need your credit card to buy a ticket to Europe, so I can go be with Angela." He stated sternly, staring down at Jack, the room now completely silent.

Jack blinked in surprise, somehow not at all expecting that response. He knew his brother loved Angela but he didn't realize it was to this extent. It had been a few hours since Angela left and Shawn pretended to be okay with it but Jack knew his little brother well enough that he wasn't okay with Angela leaving. So, it made a lot of sense that Shawn was finally giving into his true emotions but to chase her to another continent? Jack couldn't have anticipated this.

It felt like a forever went by until Jack finally decided to suck in a breath. Honestly, Shawn anticipated his brother shooting him down and giving him a mouthful about being an impulsive idiot but Shawn still figured it would be worth a try. He loved Angela, and he needed to be with her. Even if that meant leaving behind everything.

Jack batted his eyelashes a few more times, trying to gather his thoughts together. He scanned his brother's eyes for any sign of joking but there wasn't. Shawn was being serious. "Wait, you're being serious, aren't you?"

"I am." Shawn crossed his arms, giving a firm nod, hoping the nervousness wouldn't show on his face or in his tone. He knew he wanted to go after Angela but he couldn't deny that he was nervous things wouldn't pan out how he wanted them to but at this point, he was willing to take that risk. 

"You really love her, don't you?" Jack asked after a moment, an eyebrow lifted, staring up at Shawn who stood near the edge of his bed.

"I do." Shawn answered quietly, almost as if he couldn't believe how much he really loved Angela.

Jack sighed, standing up from his bed, his hands at his hips. "Fine. I'll drive you to the airport." Shawn blinked, eyes lingering on his older brother, surprised at how easy he'd agreed. Jack gave him a flat look, "come on, idiot. Prices are probably surging as we speak." He murmured sourly, thinking about the amount of money they'd have to pay to fly Shawn out right now.

"Thanks Jack. I owe you my life," Shawn gave a crooked smile, flinging his arms around Jack, catching them both off guard. Jack froze for a second, before smiling to himself, wrapping his arms around Shawn, embracing him. They'd only been back in each other's lives for less than four years and they had a lot to work on, but they loved each other. They believed in each other. That was all Shawn ever wanted; a _brother_.

Shawn pulled away from the hug first, turning on his feet and rushing out of the bedroom to go gather a few things and change his clothes. Jack stood there, wondering what the hell was even happening, a sigh leaving him as he grabbed a shirt to slip on.

An hour later, the half-brothers were walking rapidly through the almost empty airport, their nerves through the roof. Shawn couldn't believe he was doing something so impulsive and reckless and Jack couldn't believe he was condoning his brother's behavior. A good brother would talk some sense into him and try to convince him to just let things fall into place but Jack knew how hard it was for Shawn to form bonds. Him and Angela had been perfect and Jack supported them. She was the only one for his brother, so if he had to run up six hundred dollars of credit on his card for them to be together, he would do it.

"You sure about this, Shawnie?" Jack nervously asked, eyes flickering to Shawn's side profile as they went to do the unthinkable.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life, Jack." Shawn pressed his lips together. "I love Angela, and I don't wanna be without her. And I don't want her to have to give up her relationship with her father for us. But our story isn't finished yet, so I'm going to be with her. So she doesn't have to choose." He sucked in a breath.

It was quiet for a second, Shawn deep in his thoughts when some sniffling from the left of him brought him back to reality. Blinking, he slowly turned his head in Jack's direction, in awe to find him wiping tears from his eyes. "Jack... are you crying?" Shawn asked, amused yet surprised.

"Yes," Jack nodded, wiping his face with his forearm, "its just.... I want that, you know? To be so in love that I give up everything to be with someone. And I'm happy for you, Shawn. You deserve to be selfish for once." Jack sniffled again, placing his hand on Jack's shoulder. "You and Angela both. You're soulmates, man."

Shawn smiled crookedly, "you think so?"

"I _know_ so." Jack firmly stated. "I'm glad you're sure about this. Because not only is that gonna put a hole in my pocket but also, Cory's going to have a stroke when he finds out you flew to Europe to be with Angela without even consulting him or saying goodbye." Jack chuckled, whistling.

Shawn chuckled, too. "Nah. I think he's going to be more distraught that he didn't think of putting me on a plane himself." The boys laughed together, both amused by Cory's utter dedication to keeping Shawn and Angela together. It was sweet and Shawn appreciated it, but he didn't need any more intervention for his relationship. It was time he ignored all of his insecurities and take a chance.

Jack smiled sadly, nudging him. "Send me a postcard, will ya?"

"I will." Shawn smiled back.

They finally made it to the counter, standing shoulder to shoulder, speaking to the clerk and telling her where they wanted to go. Jack had a grimace on his face the entire time, dreading that expensive charge on his credit card when his bill arrived in the mail. Thankfully, Shawn was only doing a one way so it was significantly cheaper, but that still meant Jack was spending four hundred dollars.

"So, what's in Europe?" asked the clerk.

The brothers exchanged glances before looking back at the curious, older woman. Shawn cleared his throat, plastering a smile on his face before he answered, "my future." The woman simply nodded, not understanding his answer, while Jack smiled and placed a hand on Shawn's back.

"Alright. Are you paying with cash, debit, credit, or check?"

"Credit." Jack answered.

The woman nodded and began to type away at the computer in front of her. Jack stared at the monitor like he wanted it to explode and Shawn stood beside him, his forearms rested on the counter while he looked around. The airport was nearly empty, but there were a few more people left inside, waiting for their flights. He could hear Jack from next to him, trying to talk the clerk into giving him a cheaper flight.

But then something caught his eye. Shawn's eyes narrowed as he stared across the airport, pushing off of the counter to move a bit closer, unsure if his eyes were deceiving him. There was a familiar woman sitting near one of the wide open windows, her legs crossed, and her eyes gazing out ahead of her. He noticed the familiar brown duffle bag and the suitcase close to her, and the voluminous plaits cascading past her shoulders was hard to miss.

 _Angela_.

"Angela." Shawn breathed in disbelief, a short laugh following.

Jack glanced over at his brother, nodding and holding up his index finger. "I know, buddy. You'll be with her in no time, watch. We're going to get you a flight, as soon as this lady takes this stick out of her butt and sell the ticket to me for one fifty." He gritted his teeth, looking back at the deadpanning clerk.

"No, Jack," Shawn moved back, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder and lifting his arm to point, " _Angela_." Jack, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, turned and looked in the direction of where Shawn pointed, finally noticing her sitting near the windows. He blinked in surprise, looking over at Shawn, who had this look of disbelief written across his face.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Go get her!" Jack grinned, patting Shawn on his back and shoving him forward. Jack briefly turned to face the waiting clerk, swiping his credit card off of the counter. "To hell with Delta lady. Your prices suck." He stuck his tongue out, tucking his card away. He turned back, folding his arms, watching with a smile as Shawn stumbled towards where Angela was sitting.

Any other day, Shawn may have choked up or tried to freeze up, but not today. He didn't need to be told twice, taking long strides across the airport towards where the love of his life sat. His heart was pounding against his chest and he was sure he was sweating, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to turn back now. The closer he moved towards her, the more afraid he grew. He was horrified that once he stopped in front of her, it wouldn't be Angela or it would be just a dream.

"Shawn?" Her voice shook him.

Shawn was standing in front of her. He was standing in front of the woman he thought he had pushed away for the last time. The woman he often had dreams of marrying and starting a family with was in front of him, and not in Europe. God had given him one last chance and he knew he couldn't mess up again.

She looked the same from seven hours ago. He wasn't sure if she'd gotten more beautiful since he last saw her or if he just missed her that much. Angela was still clad in the tight fitting floral blue dress, and the way her hair was slightly disheveled let him know she'd been frustrated because she only ever ran her hand through her hair when she was frustrated. But she was here. Still in Philadelphia.

Angela stood up from her seat, standing only a space away from him, which felt like miles away for both of them, her eyes wide in awe, her fingers nervously fiddling together. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, as if they were afraid if they looked away, one of them would disappear.

"Angela," Shawn spoke first, allowing his eyes to roll over, to confirm she was standing in front of him, still in Philadelphia, "you're supposed to be on your way to Europe." He pointed out. For a second, all Angela could do was stare at him, unsure of how to explain why she was sitting in Philly's airport instead of on a plane with her father on the way to Europe. 

"Shawn," she spoke again, opting to ignore his statement, "what are _you_ doing here?" Angela asked, her voice tiny and disbelieving, her words almost coming out breathless. 

He paused briefly. "I'm not here to force my brother to buy me a plane ticket so I can follow you to Europe, if that's what you're thinking." Shawn coolly said, clearing his throat. 

She smiled softly, peering past him and over at Jack, who grinned and waved over to her. Angela gave a tiny wave back, before looking back at Shawn, who was staring at her like she was the only person ever to exist. Angela cleared her throat, shyly pushing her hair out of her face, avoiding eye contact with him for a second. "You were going to follow me to Europe?" She asked, searching for confirmation, ignoring the way her heart thumped against her chest.

He nodded, his cheeks flushed. "Uh, yeah," he cleared his throat again, lifting his hand to scratch at the hair on his chin, "I didn't want you going to nude beaches alone without me." 

She smirked, amused. "That's the _only_ reason why you were going to chase me to another continent?" Angela questioned, teasing him, her weight shifted onto her left leg, both of her hands rested at her hips.

Shawn paused. "Well, I was actually following you to Europe because I love you, but a naked Angela also has its perks." He gave a cheeky grin, holding up a thumb. Angela stared at him for a moment, unable to stop the giggle that slipped through her lips. She couldn't help it; he was such a tool, but she loved him.

"Wait a minute," she began, flipping the hair that fell in front of her face back, a small smile on her face, "let me get this straight. You were going to have your brother spend five hundred dollars for you to fly thousands of miles across the world just so you could see me naked?" She raised an eyebrow.

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Angela, you're forgetting the part about me saying that I'm in love with you. Come on." Angela chuckled, her eyes trained on him, shaking her head at his logic.

Shawn gave a small smile, turning to look over in Jack's direction, before looking back at her, the atmosphere much less playful than it was just a few moments before. He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. "So... why are you still here and not on your way to Europe?"

Angela exhaled, taking a seat again, her eyes boring straight ahead, ignoring his intense gaze on her. "Well, our flight was delayed for three hours and then once it was time to board... I guess I couldn't bring myself to do it. So, I've been sitting here alone for an hour, angry at myself. Wondering if I should just get on the plane to be with my dad or... if I should stay here. With you." She finally looked up to meet his eye, her brown ones glistening.

Shawn didn't say anything, instead taking a seat besides her. A brief moment of silence passed until Angela spoke again. "I thought it was enough that you were okay with me going to be with my dad. I thought it would be easier if you decided to let me go. But it wasn't. I'm in love with you, Shawn." She whispered, her eyes glued to the ground. "But my dad. I don't want to hurt him. But I'm in love with the life I've built here, too. With you, with our friends." She admitted.

"Angela," Shawn began, moving to kneel on the ground in front of her, taking her hand in his, "I love you. I should have never let you walk out of those doors without me. I was going to let you go for good because I thought you needed to be free and if that's what you want, I'll understand. But I never asked you what you wanted. Angela, what do you want?" He asked.

Angela stared at him, not expecting the question to weigh so heavily on her shoulders. She sucked in a breath, eyes flickering to her hand being engulfed by his hands, looking back at his face. "I don't know. I want a chance to reconnect with my dad. We have a good relationship but I guess we've kinda forgot how to get back to the basics since its been so long, you know?" She huffed, pushing her hair over her shoulder, Shawn taking in her every word. 

"But I want to be with you." She continued, causing his chest to tighten. "I've never felt like this before and it scares the hell out of me, Shawn, but I know that I love you. And looking forward to a year without you makes me sick to my stomach." Angela admitted, a nervous laugh slipping through her lips. He offered a soothing smile, squeezing her hand gently, motivating her to get everything off of her chest. "How am I supposed to choose Shawn?" 

"You don't have to choose, Angela," Shawn quietly said, "I'm coming with you to Europe." She gave him a hesitant look but before she could voice her concerns, he continued, "Angela, I love you. So, I'm done pushing you away because of my insecurities. And whether I go with you to Europe or you want to go without me, our story isn't done." He never broke contact with her, the amount of genuineness in his voice rattling her. 

Angela smiled, almost sadly. "Shawn, I love you, too. I want us to work out but you're right, we aren't Cory and Top– "

"Stop," he shook his head, her eyebrows furrowing when he interrupted her, "I was wrong. We were both wrong. Yes, we aren't Cory and Topanga but that doesn't mean we won't make it. I spent so much time... trying to play our relationship off as something not as serious as Cory and Topanga, because I was afraid. Afraid that we wouldn't end up together and that reality scared me. But I'm not scared anymore, Angela." He smiled, "I don't care about Cory and Topanga or anyone else. I just care about us."

He was right, and Angela knew it. They both hid behind them not being Cory and Topanga because they were scared to completely put in a hundred percent so they wouldn't be hurt. But that's what would be their downfall; too afraid to commit and comparing their relationship to other relationships, when not every relationship was perfect. Not even Cory and Topanga.

"Shawn, do you really mean all of this?" Angela asked, wondering where all of this was coming from.

"Angela, I mean every single word." He firmly stated, staring directly into her eyes. "I'm all in. If we have to be together from two different hemispheres, then so be it. But I want to be wherever you are. I want to be with you in Europe, so you don't have to choose between us and your dad. I just.." he trailed off, " I should have never said goodbye, Angela." He murmured, leaning in to press his forehead against hers, moving his hands up to hold the sides of her face.

She closed her eyes, taking in his familiar scent, her heart racing. He pulled back, his face still merely inches apart, inspecting her eyes once they fluttered open. "I can't give up on our relationship again, okay? I can't let you be the one that got away." Shawn shook his head.

Angela nodded, swallowing the lump in the back of her throat. "Okay." She reached forward, brushing his hair back, a small smile on her face. He paused, anticipating her next words. Angela sucked in a breath. "Okay, Shawn. But you know Cory's going to miss you." She clicked her tongue, her eyebrow raised. He was confused before her words settled in.

"So its settled then," he whispered, a tiny grin, his eyes trained on her soft, plump lips, "I'm coming with you to Europe."

"Yep," her teeth sunk into her bottom lip, her eyes now on his pink lips, "you're coming with me to Europe."

Neither of them said anything. They were only inches apart and all it took was one of them taking the initiative to close the gap between them for them to seal the deal. They moved in towards each other at the same moment, their lips tucked between each other, captured in a molten kiss, moving together like they always did whenever they kissed. She had her hand snaked around his wrist, her head tilted slightly, her eyes shut tightly, savoring the way his tongue delved in her mouth, the mere passion and desire in the way they kissed igniting something in both of them that was always there when they kissed.

It was fiery, and passionate, and for a second, they got lost in the kiss, and didn't seem to remember they were in the middle of an airport past midnight. But they didn't care. They didn't care at all.

They only pulled away when someone cleared their throat loudly, causing them to finally remember their surroundings. Angela pulled away first, glancing directly at an awkward standing Jack, while a disappointed Shawn turned to face his brother, shooting him an irritated look. "While I hate to break up this love fest, I do have class in the morning and the last thing I wanna do is stand around being a third wheel all night." He smiled sarcastically.

"Sorry, Jack," Angela laughed lightly, shyly glancing away, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"S'okay," he sighed, waving her off, "so, what's the verdict?" He inhaled, tucking his fingers in his pockets.

Shawn stood, taking Angela's hand and gently pulling her to her feet. "Sorry Jack. But I think you're gonna need to start looking for a new roommate." Shawn smiled, staring at Angela, who had a soft smile on her face.

Jack gaped. "Holy shit. You're going to Europe. _Oh my god_. My baby brother is going to Europe. My poor pockets." He cried, yanking Shawn towards him at the same time, engulfing him in a big hug, causing Shawn to groan. "Ah, bring it in, you." An emotional Jack said to Angela, pulling her into the hug nonetheless.

Once they broke from Jack's embrace, he looked between them, a fond smile on his face. "Take care of him, Angela. All he's really good at is loving you and playing pranks on people." Jack grimaced, whispering to an amused Angela.

"Hey," Shawn frowned, while both of them ignored him.

"No worries," Angela chuckled, "he's in good hands, Jack." She gazed at Shawn lovingly.

The farewells were bittersweet. Despite him and Jack not being that close, they had finally come to accept each other as brothers and living together had brought them closer, so it was quite sad for them to say goodbye, knowing that Shawn would be thousands of miles away. Also, there was the realization that he was leaving behind Cory, his best friend, and even Topanga, who'd both been there his entire life. It was sad, but it wasn't as sad as he knew his life would be without Angela. Shawn knew they would all understand. 

Once Jack finally purchased the expensive one way ticket and spent a good ten minutes staining Shawn's shirt with tears, Angela and Shawn watched as Jack made his way out of the airport, leaving them alone, with the reality that they would be both in Europe, continuing this next chapter of their lives there. 

"First rule of business, we join the mile high club as soon as we board." Shawn grinned at Angela who simply stared at him like he was a mad man.

"You're lucky you're cute," she shook her head, grabbing him by his collar and pressing a quick peck to his lips.

"What can I say? I aim to please," He smugly grinned while she rolled her eyes playfully. "Hey, what's your dad going to say when you show up to his house with me?" Shawn tilted his head to the side quizzically.

"I'm not sure," she paused, "but I'll beg him to let me keep you like I did with that stray cat I found when I was nine."

"You think of me as a cat?"

"Not specifically a cat. But my pet, yes."

Shawn simply smiled, not at all offended by her words, instead intertwining his fingers with hers. Angela quirked an eyebrow, glancing down at his hand and back up at him, that familiar fuzzy feeling invading her stomach whenever she got butterflies. He was looking at her like she meant everything to him, which she did. "I love you, Angela. Did you know that?"

"You may have mentioned it once or twice, you simp," Angela smiled teasingly, leaning in and giving him yet another peck on his lips.

"I'm never leaving you again," he whispered once she pulled away, his brown eyes going side to side, inspecting her own eyes. Angela simply smiled, nodding and without another word, she leaned in, connecting their lips again. 


End file.
